


An Indulgence

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [25]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Boot Worship, Drabble, M/M, happy London days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Thomas has a thing for James' boots, as one does.





	An Indulgence

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Lieutenant McGraw took such great care in his appearance. Not a vain man by any means, but his uniform was always neat and smart. His boots shone as if made of obsidian. They clung to his legs like stockings. As if Thomas needed any more reasons to feast his eyes on the man. 

And then the impossible happened, his deepest affections returned. And then one quiet night Thomas found himself on his knees, naked, his mouth open and wet against James’ boots, his prick softening after spending on that black, polished leather.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the boot worship [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
